A silver halide emulsion used in a photographic light-sensitive material is generally produced by the sequential steps of: (1) mixing a silver ion solution and a halogen ion solution in the presence of a protective colloid (which is called the precipitating step hereinafter); (2) subjecting the resulting precipitates to a physical ripening or the Ostwald ripening processing (which is called the physical ripening step hereinafter); (3) removing useless salts by washing with water; (4) redispersing the thus obtained silver halide grains; and (5) subjecting them to various chemical ripening processings depending upon the end-use purposes of the silver halide emulsion. Grain size of silver halides, which is one of the actors controlling the photographic sensitivity of a silver halide emulsion, is decided for the most part in the above-described precipitating and physical ripening steps (which are collectively called the grain forming step hereinafter). In order to grow silver halide grains in a greater size, there are cases where silver halide solvents are added in this grain forming step. The most typical silver halide solvent is ammonia, and the silver halide grain forming method using ammonia is called the ammonia process. However, ammonia aggravates working circumstances to a great extent due to its pungent odor. Furthermore, the reproducibility of the result obtained when the grain forming step in the presence of ammonia is carried out at a high temperature is poor due to the high volatility of ammonia (that is, even if grain formation is repeated several times under the same condition, silver halide grains have different sizes every time they are formed). In addition, ammonia may cause fog.